Freedom
by jaimek45
Summary: Rachel has spent her entire life being controlled by her fathers. With the help of a boy from the wrong side of the tracks will she break free and find love or will she do what her parents wish and marry a man she hates. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this story just popped into my head and I had to write it down. I do not own anything and no profit was made. **

Rachel was bored. Bored and alone. It was her 18th birthday and she was hating every minute of it. Her father's were all about showing off how good they had it. They could afford to buy all three of their children anything they wanted. She didn't understand how she got this stupid debutant party. When Noah turned 18 he got a car and when Blaine turned 18 he got to go to college. When she asked to go to college her father's laughed. They said it was best for her to stay here and find a husband.

"Rachie." He papa said. She could smell the alcohol coming off of his breath.

"Yes." She turned gritting her teeth and turning to look at him.

"The St. James family just arrived. Maybe you should go talk to Jesse." He said trying to scoot her forward.

"But papa I don't want to. Jesse is so…" She tried to think of the best word to describe him and though a few came to mind they weren't exactly appropriate for public use.

"Pompous."

"Blaine." She turned excitedly to see her older brother Blaine standing behind her a huge smile plastered on his face. She jumped into his open arms without a second thought.

"Hey baby sister." He laughed as he carefully set her down.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in New York for the summer?" Their father gave an exhausted sigh and turned around to talk to some more party goers.

"And leave you here alone to fend for yourself. Never." He chuckled.

"Papa keeps trying to set me up with Jesse St. James." She heaved

"Yea I heard… What's that about? I thought you were going to join me in New York?"

"That was the plan, but daddy and Papa said I'd be better off staying here and getting married."

"Wow. Must have a lot of faith in you huh?" She gave an excited shriek as she saw her oldest brother Noah walk in with a pretty young blonde.

"NOAH!" She ran at him wrapping her arms around his mid section.

"Hey squirt. Haven't gotten any taller I see." He looked around the party and rolled his eyes. "Rach. This is Quinn. My fiancé."

"Oh my goodness. Fiancé? Do Papa and daddy know?"

"Of course not. Do I ever tell them about my life?"

"Well I guess not" She thought.

"Of course we can't be all as perfect as their little star now can we." Blaine teased her.

"It's wonderful to meet you Quinn." She gave the girl a quick hug. "Now how did my brother manage to trick such a lovely woman into marrying him?"

"It took awhile, but he is persistent." Quinn giggled.

"Why are we still at such a snooze fest? This is boring. I vote we go bowling." Noah said.

"Hello Ms. Puckerman." She felt a shiver run up her back as she tried not to throw up.

"Jesse." She smiled as she ground her teeth.

"Still as lovely as ever." He went to go kiss her hand, but Noah stepped in between the two and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Well we loved to stay and chat, but you're a total douche." Noah said without looking back. Rachel waved at her father from her spot on Noah's shoulder as they walked out the door.

"Bye daddy." She giggled.

"Rachie!" He said shocked. "Noah you put her down this instant!"

"No can do pops. You see it's my baby sister's birthday and I'm going to take her to have some fun."

* * *

Sam hated living in this small crap hole town. Lima hadn't changed since the 50's. The upper class still threw their daughters debutant balls and told them not to hang out with anyone from Lima heights adjacent. That's where Sam and all his friends lived. Santana was his best friend and former girlfriend, but soon after that started it stopped. She told him that she liked girls and well all's well that ends well. Tina and Mike were always attached at the hip. Finn was the odd one out in the group. He had once belonged to the upper class families, but once his father died his family lost most of their disposable income and he had to move into the Lima heights apartment right next door to Sam and his family. His mother was just barely scraping by these days.

The only place to go in town where they weren't treated like scum was the Lima bowling alley. Here no one cared what kind of money you made or where your family lives. Here no one noticed anything about you. They were far too occupied with playing their own games to care. So most Saturday nights, like this night, they found themselves playing a game. They were probably going to shut the place down.

"Wow don't see them here too often." He turned to see Santana point down a few lanes with a jerk of her chin.

"Who?" Tina finally taking a minute to breath during her make out session with Mike.

"The rich kids who all live on the mansions on Sycamore." Finn scoffed as he lined up to take his shot.

"Careful Hudson you use to be one of those rich kids on Sycamore." Santana laughed at him.

"Yea and the minute my family didn't have any money they stopped talking to us and cut us off like some…some…" He thought for a moment.

"Disease hand." Sam offered

"Yea like some diseased hand." Finn said as he threw his ball down the lane.

"They just don't come bowling often. Looks like they skipped out on some ritzy shin-dig. "Mike laughed. Sam knew for a fact that Mike didn't really care one way or another about the rich kids. Neither did he it wasn't their fault he was born into a poor family any more than it was his fault they were born into a rich one. They didn't choose their station.

"Didn't figure I'd ever see Puck in this town again. Although it does look like he's gotten himself quite the trophy wife now doesn't it." Santana scoffed.

"Who?" Sam said rolling his eyes.

"The tall one with the Mohawk. That's Noah Puckerman, Puck for short. The day he turned 18 his dad's bought him a car and he took off for LA. No one's seen him since. He was always the odd one out in that family." She explained.

"Yea. I don't know much about any of them. Personally I don't really care either we can just finish the game." He said standing up as he went for his ball.

"How can you not know about the golden kids of Lima?" Finn asked amazed that Sam was so clueless about the other kids.

"Because I don't really care." He shrugged. "They don't bother me I don't bother them. It seems to work out alright."

"Yea…alright." Finn nodded.

"I wonder what they skipped out on." Tina asked curiously.

"I bet it was Rachel's birthday." Finn sighed.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"That really pretty short girl in the pink dress. That's Rachel Puckerman. Noah and Blaine's baby sister."

"Seems you really care about her." Sam laughed.

"I don't know her. Not anymore, but we use to be best friends. Back when my dad was still alive." Sam turned and looked at the girl in question. She was beautiful. Standing there laughing at what the guy in the bowtie said. He had never felt jealous of a stranger before, but in an instant he did. She turned just for a moment and looked at him. He didn't know what to do so he smiled. She smiled back sweetly and turned her attention back to the guy in front of her.

"SAM! EARTH TO SAM!" Santana was standing in front of him waving her arms around.

"What?" he said shaking the thought of kissing the tiny girl from his mind.

"Are you going to stare at baby Puckerman all night or are you going to take your turn?" she smiled. He rolled his eyes and threw the ball done the lane managing to knock them all over.

"YEA IN YOUR FACE HUDSON!" Sam laughed pointing at Finn and raising his hands up in the air during his victory cry. He looked over to see Rachel was watching him. She was laughing. She had her hand in front of her face and was incessantly giggling at the spectacle he was putting on. He smiled back at her and gave a grand bow. She immediately blushed and turned back around to her group.

* * *

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the young man silliness. He was so excited over a strike that he was gloating about it to one of his companions. She smiled at the spectacle that was in front of her. That was when he noticed her. Rather than get angry that she was watching he paused for a moment and bowed to her. She felt her face grow hot and in a fit of embarrassment she turned back around to face her friends.

"Rachel who's that?" Quinn asked. She found that Quinn was absolutely wonderful and a fantastic influence on her older brother. She was glad they found each other.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. She had never seen him before in her life. He probably went to the public school. Her circle of friends was extremely limited by her fathers. They didn't like her hanging out with anyone who might encourage her to do things that were unbecoming of a lady.

"He's cute. You should go talk to him." Quinn smiled at her.

"NO!" She said a little louder than she should have. It caught Blaine's attention. He quickly walked over and sat next to her.

"What are we doing over here that's making Rachel blush so much?" Blaine laughed as Rachel's face grew redder every second.

"We were just discussing how Rachel and that boy over there have been making eyes at each other all night." Quinn smirked.

"Who the tall lanky one?" Blaine asked looking over at the group of kids

"No the blonde one." Quinn said quickly cutting in before Rachel could say anything.

"OH!" Blaine smiled at Rachel mischievously. "Rachel has good taste."

"Would you shut up Blaine." She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Why afraid that he might hear us." Blaine laughed. "He's definitely not someone with money. If he was daddy and Papa would have introduced him as a suitable match ages ago."

"Which I'm sure Rachel would have accepted in a heartbeat." Quinn snickered.

"Must be from Lima heights adjacent." Blaine said ignoring Quinn's comment completely.

"Who's from Lima heights adjacent?" They all jumped at the sound of Noah's voice.

"No one." Rachel quickly interjected.

"Not true we think that the strapping young man over there who Rachel has been flirting with from afar lives there." Blaine said so matter of factly that it sounded like Rachel for a moment.

"Who Finn?" Noah asked looking very confused as he glanced at the group.

"Is that Blondie's name?" Quinn asked smirking.

"No… I have no idea what his name is, Finn is that tall guy over there. He used to live right next door to us." He looked at Rachel for some back up. She simply stared at him very confused. "C'mon Rach. You're telling me you don't remember?" She shook her head. "You two use to play together all the time and then his dad died and they had to move away. Geez that had to be like 14 years ago."

"Well Noah I was four so that explains why I don't remember." She said rolling her eyes. "So you don't have any idea who that guy is?"

"Do those look like the people that our fathers would have let us hang out with?" Rachel looked at the group one more time and shook her head. "Exactly so it's probably best that you stay away from him. You're gonna have enough of a hard time getting them agree to let you go to New York with Blaine at the end of the summer let alone date someone from the poor side of town." Rachel gave a defeated sigh and snuck one more quick glance at the young man before completely focusing on her own game.

The night flew by after their little talk and Rachel was getting exhausted. Noah and the rest of the group were talking about heading to go see a movie. She thought about it for a moment and decided that a walk through the park sounded much better. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized that it was still only 8:30 and she was still in the safe part of town. She didn't see any issue with a quick walk and then heading home.

"I think I'm going to skip out on the movie and go for a walk instead." She voiced out quickly.

"Are you sure? Did you want me to walk with you?" Blaine said his voice was full of concern.

"No I'll be fine. It's not that long of a walk through the park to get back home." She smiled. They finished paying their tab and Rachel waved goodbye to the rest of her group and began her slow walk home.

She wished that she had grabbed some more sensible shoes before laving her party, but then again it's not like it was really planned. Her feet were screaming and she finally took her heels off and walked barefoot. Her dress was dragging on the ground. She didn't care though, it's not like her father's let her wear anything more than once. She use to love to come to this park with her nanny. She used to play with her all day and once even showed her a hidden swing that sat nestled in the back of the park on the branches of an old willow tree. Rachel thought to herself for a moment and thought she should find it, for old time's sake. It took an hour of walking over everything from rocks to branches and twigs, even mud. Her dress was filthy not that she cared much. She had found it. It looked the same two ropes supporting an old board. She sat down on making sure it was sturdy before she started to swing.

* * *

Sam had long since left the bowling alley and was now walking through the park. It cleared his head. His mother use to bring him here all the time back when he was little. He liked the solitude. He was processing the last thing Santana had said to him. It had been ringing in his ears all night.

"_Don't even think you're going to get near princess puckerman. She's too out of your league."_

He was lost in his thoughts as he wandered when he heard a quite humming. It was entrancing like a sirens call to a sailor. He was drawn to it. When he walked towards the old willow tree where the humming seem to be emanating from he saw a flash of pink and his heart stopped. Was is her? What was she doing here at the park by herself? He moved closer and listened intently as she sang.

"_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun." _Sam chuckled quietly to himself. Fitting. She seemed like she's broken a few hearts. "_But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run." _She had a wonderful voice. "_Rule number two, just don't get attached to, somebody you could lose so le-let me tell you. This is how to be a heartbreaker. Boys they like a little danger." _Sam decided that he should let his presence be known.

"**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player." **He sang as he stepped out of the shadows.

Rachel gave out a large shriek and let go of the ropes on both sides of her. Unfortunately for her she was on the up side of a swing and she fell directly onto her back. Sam immediately crossed the distance between the two. She was groaning on her back.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you." He said trying to help her sit up. She went to say something but was cut off when the swing smacked Sam in the forehead. She paused watching as Sam recovered from the hit and then she started giggling. She couldn't help it. She felt awful, but something about him trying to help her only to be smacked in the head just made her laugh. Sam couldn't help it either he laughter was contagious.

"Are you okay?" she said in between giggles.

"Yea. You?" He smiled as she pulled herself off the ground and began to dust off her dress. She extended a hand which he gladly took. He hands were soft and smelled faintly of vanilla.

"May I ask who you are and why you followed me to the park?" She smiled sincerely at him. She knew she should be afraid just something about this kid seemed trust worthy.

"My name is Sam Evans and I wasn't following you. I was taking a walk to clear my head. It was just a happy accident that I ran into you." He flashed his pearly whites at her causing her cheeks to blush once more.

"Ah. Yes… Well my name is Rachel Puckerman. It was nice to meet you Sam, but I really must be going." She smiled at him one last time before picking up her heels and walking down the bike path.

"Wait a minute…" He hollered at her.

"Yes?" She turned to look at him.

"Are you going to walk home barefoot?" He raised an eyebrow at her silliness.

"Well I didn't have any other options. My shoes are hurting my feet." Sam smiled at her before jogging over and kneeling in front of her.

"My lady your chariot awaits." He laughed. She stared in confusion.

"You want to give me a piggy back ride home…Are we six?" She said flabbergasted.

"Fine step on some glass on the way home he shrugged going to stand up.

"No! It's not that. It's just my father's wouldn't think it's very lady like." She stammered hoping she didn't offend him.

"Well it's that or I can carry you bridal style." He smirked as she blushed again.

"NO! No that's fine. I'll just ride on your back I guess." She looked at him and carefully climbed on his back.

Sam smiled as they made their way down the roads. They got a few looks from people on the street, but he didn't care. This just felt right to him. They were silent almost the entire time. She only spoke when they made it to her street. He could tell she was getting antsy.

"You should probably put me down." She sighed.

"Oh I'm fine. You're incredibly light." He teased her.

"No it's just I don't want my father's to see some unknown young man carrying their baby girl down the street. It's not very lady like." She frowned as he set her down carefully.

"Oh." He said shocked by her statement.

"OH No! Please don't take it that way. It's just their very over protective." She sighed. She had sounded like a total stuck-up bitch earlier. "Look I appreciate you taking me home. I really appreciate you carrying me home. I just don't want to get the third degree from my father's."

"No I get it. Can't be seen with a kid from Lima heights adjacent." He said sadly as he walked away.

""Please don't take it that way Sam." She sighed. "It's not that at all." She sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "How can I make it up to you?"

"A date. With me. Next Saturday." He smiled.

"I walked right into that one didn't I?" She grinned at him realizing it was all an act.

"Yep, So… was that a yes or a no?" He grinned at her eagerly.

"I suppose it's a yes." She smirked at him and tried her best to hide her blush.

"Well then Ms. Puckerman I will see you at the park say 7 o clock?"

"That sounds lovely Sam." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she darted towards the front door. Sam watched until she disappeared behind the front door and he slowly made his way home thinking of Rachel's beautiful voice a the wonderful pink color of her cheeks when she blushed.

**Let me know what you think. Please read and review. If you have any questions just ask. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Let me know if I should continue or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who has started to follow or reviewed the first chapter. I do not own anything and no profit was made. **

Sam had been dancing around work all day and to be frank it was annoying Santana. Not that she didn't like to see her friend happy, for whatever reason, It was just annoying. She wanted to wipe that smirk right off her face. How happy could one guy be waiting tables? He had been humming all day. As he danced his way into the back of the restaurant Santana finally snapped.

"Could you calm down sunshine? You're starting to get on my nerves." She yelled over her shoulder as she took a sip of water that was sitting on the counter.

"Who peed in your cheerios?" Sam paused to look at her before he grabbed two plates sitting under the warming lamps and headed back into the quietness that filled the restaurant. She gave an exasperated sigh and followed him. As he finished up with his last two tables she began to wipe everything down.

"Seriously trouty mouth! Can you stop humming?" She said through her teeth.

"I can't help it Santana. I'm just happy today." He shrugged as he locked the door behind their last two patrons. "Fine I promise no more humming."

"Or singing?" She said carefully. He nodded "Well are you gonna inform me of what's got you so happy?" she turned to him as she crossed her arms.

"I have a date on Saturday." He smiled. Santana raised an eyebrow. She hadn't heard any rumors that one of the girls at the restaurant asked Sam out. Lord knows he wouldn't have done it.

"With who…?" She narrowed her eyes at him carefully

"No one in particular…" he said trying to avoid the situation. It was silent for a few more minutes until Sam started to hum. It didn't take long before he started to sing and Santana just rolled her eyes hoping it would stop. _"I've just seen a face; I can't forget the time or place where we just met. She's just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm"_

"Sam. No." She said loudly. He grinned at her and started up again.

"_Had it been another day I might have looked the other way and I'd have never been aware, but as it is I'll dream of her tonight, di-di-di-di'ndi."_

"Sam you promised." She put her head on the counter in defeat.

"_Falling, yes I am falling and she keeps calling me back again." _

"This is torture!" She hollered. "Sam seriously. This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

"_I have never known the likes of this, I've been alone and I have missed things and kept out of sight, but other girls were never quite like this, da-da-n'da-da'n'da. Falling, Yes I am falling and she keeps calling me back again."_

"Alright Romeo. Who are you so worked up over?" Santana laughed.

"No one in particular." Sam avoided giving her an answer, knowing that she would say it was a bad idea and try to talk him out of it.

"C'mon I didn't see you singing and dancing when you were dating Mercedes or sleeping with what. Half of the cheerios." She smirked. "So…spill."

"It's Rachel." He sighed. Knowing that he couldn't hide her forever.

"I'm sorry…who?" Santana wanted to make sure she heard him correctly.

"Rachel, Rachel Puckerman alright!" He said throwing his rag across the room.

"How did that even happen?" She stared at him in amazement. "You two haven't even spoken."

"Yea. Last Saturday." He said. "I ran into her at the park and she was barefoot, apparently walking in heels hurts, so I gave her a piggy-back ride home and asked her out." He spewed it out all so fast Santana barely was able to keep up. He paused waiting for the yelling that was bound to come, but to his surprise she remained quiet.

"A piggy back ride… Are you six?" Santana said finally speaking up.

"You know she said the same thing." Sam laughed.

"And by ran into her at the park last Saturday you mean followed her to the park?" Santana raised an eyebrow at him.

"I did not follow her!" Sam laughed. "My god you two would get along so well."

"Well we better if she expects to be dating my best friend." Santana smirked. Sam stared at her in astonishment for a few minutes as she went back to cleaning tables.

"Hey San." He called out.

"Yea?"

"Thanks… for you know-"

"Stop!" She said putting a hand up. "I already put up with your love song about the damn girl I don't know how much more sappy stuff I can take."

* * *

Rachel had spent her entire week trying to figure out what to wear and in that entire week she had narrowed it down to absolutely nothing. She didn't want to wear anything too nice, but she didn't want to wear jeans either. It was at this moment she decided she had too many clothes. There were just far too many options. She turned and smiled at Blaine as he walked into her room.

"Hey baby sister!" he smiled at her. "What are you up to?"

"Trying to pick out an outfit." She sighed. "I have too many clothes."

"Too many clothes?" He raise an eyebrow at her. "There's no such thing."

"Yes there is. I have too many options." She huffed blowing her bangs out of her face in the process.

"Yet again…no such thing!" Blaine laughed. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"I can assure you my panties are not in a twist. I am simply planning." She smiled at him mischievously.

"Planning for…?" He led her to answer.

"A thing." She said casually.

"And that thing would be…?"

"A date." She said quietly.

"Rachel Barbara Puckerman! Did you agree to go out on a date with one the suitors that our fathers picked out for you?" He laughed at the fact the his sister's cheeks were bright red.

"Well…no not exactly." She said wincing. She hated lying to her brother.

"Not exactly or not at all?" her face said it all. "Who is it Rach?"

"It's Sam. He walked me home from the park…well carried me home from the other day and he is really sweet and he asked me out and I said yes."

"Sam?" Blaine asked "Sam who?"

"Blondie." Rachel looked down she didn't want to meet his eyes.

"Oh. He carried you home? That's very romantic." Blaine smiled at his sister. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized he wasn't going to judge her like her fathers would have.

"It's not what you think it is. He gave me a piggy back ride."

"Oh…well it's still cute." Blaine shrugged. "What are you two going to do?"

"Just walk around the park."

"Very romantic! You better hope Papa and Dad don't find out."

"Well I was hoping you could cover for me. Say I'm out with Kurt or Brittney or someone."

"Yea…I think I can handle that." He smiled. She looked so happy and their parents kept her on such a tight leash these days that she rarely ever was. She deserved this.

* * *

Sam paced back and forth nervously at the entrance to the park. He arrived early and it just made him more nervous. It had taken him forever to get ready. Santana helped, sort of. She vetoed nearly everything he owned. They finally decided on a pair of khaki slacks and a white button up shirt. His mother looked at him skeptically as he left. He had never put this much effort into a date before, but he knew Rachel was different. She was special.

He turned when he heard footsteps approaching. Sam felt his mouth drop open. She looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a dark blue halter dress that flared out right as it hit her waist and stopped at her calves. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. He smiled down at her feet and laughed when he saw she was wearing flats.

"Didn't wear heels tonight I see." She giggled at his comment.

"No, I felt it was best to wear something a little more comfortable." She smiled at him. "I didn't need to be carried home again."

"No. That was just a one time deal." He smiled. "Do you want to walk?" She nodded as they started walking and she steady her pace beside him

"So what are you doing after summer?" She asked after a few brief moments of silence.

"I'm not sure… I'm probably just going to go to Lima Community College. Get a few classes out of the way." She nodded slightly as she thought carefully over her next question.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well if you ask my mother she says I want to be an art teacher." He chuckled to himself.

"But I didn't ask your mother…I'm asking you. What do _you _want to do?"

"I want to write comic books. I want to create the next great superhero." He smiled at her. "I know it sounds stupid, but it's just something that I've always been into."

"I don't think it sounds stupid at all. I think that sounds like a wonderful aspiration. I bet you can do it." He paused slightly and turned to look at her. "What about you? What are you doing after the summer?"

"Well…" She thought for a moment. "I got accepted to a school in New York. It's called NYADA." She smiled. "I also got accepted to Julliard on a dance scholarship, but I want to attend NYADA."

"I feel a but coming on." He teased.

"But my father's won't let me go." She frowned at her feet.

"What do you mean they won't let you?" Sam asked absolutely astonished that her father's didn't want her to get her chance in New York.

"Well I want to be on Broadway." She smiled to herself and Sam saw the beautiful blush return to her cheeks.

"You certainly have the voice for it." Sam said quietly.

"Well Thank you Sam, but my father's don't see it that way. Performing to an audience in New York is not something they want for me. They don't think it's very lady like." Sam saw the sad look on her face and the defeat in her voice. It didn't feel right to him. She should be always happy always smiling. She should never be sad.

"Well screw them." Sam said a little more loudly than he should have. She smirked at him. "Go to New York anyways. Go to NYADA! It's your life Rach. Not theirs."

"Yes…well… it's not that simple. If I go to New York. They're going to cut me off. And I can always move in with Blaine, but if he sides with me. They might cut him off too. I can't do that to him." She looked sad again. "I've never really had a job so I don't know exactly what I would do." She began to ramble on and Sam could see she was beginning to see she was growing more and more upset.

"Hey calm down." Sam said calmly as he grabbed onto her shoulders.

"I just don't want the same life that they do for me. I don't want my life to end before it starts." She smiled sadly at him.

"Well…what do they want?" He asked almost afraid of the answer.

"They want me to get married and be a house wife." The frown she wore marred her features and made Sam's stomach tighten. "My father's have very old fashion view on everything."

"Well screw that. Do what you want." He saw a few tears slip down her cheek. "Rachel please don't cry. You should never cry."

"Oh." She smiled at him slightly. "Why's that?"

"Because Angels weren't meant to cry." They stood there in silence for what seemed like forever, but was in reality just a few seconds. He grabbed her chin between his pointer finger and thumb and leaned in to kiss her. Rachel's breath began pick up and she began to shake with anticipation. Just as her lips met his they heard a honking car and tires begin to squeal against pavement.

"RACHEL BARBARA PUCKERMAN!" she turned in horror to see her Papa climbing out of her car.

"Papa! What are you doing here?" She shrieked.

"Looking for you. I thought you said you were with Kurt! You lied to me?" she could hear the anger in his voice. She turned slowly to look at Sam.

"You should probably go." She whispered flatly.

"Hell no and leave you to take all the blame. How big of a jerk do you think I am?" he said reaching down to clasp her hand in his. She looked down at their joined hands and smiled for just a moment.

"Rachel who's this?" her father asked as he got closer and saw their joined hands.

"This is Sam. We were out on a date until you barged in and ruined it." She stuck her chin out defiantly.

"Watch your tone young lady." He turned his cold gaze on Sam and for just a moment Sam felt like running, but then he felt Rachel squeeze his hand lightly and he knew that he had to stay for her.

"Sam do you have a last name?" he said coldly. Sam knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Evans, sir." He spoke quickly hoping this wasn't going to end as badly as he thought it was.

"Oh." His face lit up slightly. "Of the Evans who live on Westgate?"

"No, sir." Sam frowned. "Of the Evans who live in the Lima Heights Apartments."

"Excuse me?" her father said aghast

"I live over in Lima heights adjacent." Sam said sternly. He wasn't backing down from this bully. That's what her father was a bully.

"Rachel go wait in the car."

"No Pap-" he cut her off when he turned and yelled at her.

"RACHEL! GO WAIT IN THE CAR!" Rachel looked at Sam sadly.

"Thank you for the lovely evening Sam." She was doing her best to make sure that she didn't start crying

"Bye Rach." He called out to her. When the car door shut her father turned on him quickly. Shoving a finger in his face he began to yell.

"You stay away from my daughter!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Puckerman I can't do that." Sam said standing his ground.

"You don't think I know what you're up to. She going to be a very rich girl one day. You think you can just sink your greedy little claws in her and just get all of her money. Well I'm not going to let that happen. You stay away from her."

"But I like her."

"You don't understand. Stay away from her or next time I'll call the cops." With that he turned and walked down the road to his car. Sam watched for a minute as the car disappeared into the distance. He laughed slightly to himself. He didn't give up that easily.

* * *

Rachel threw herself onto her bed as Blaine sat there trying to calm her down. She had long since changed into a t-shirt and sleep shorts. Blaine began to rub soothing circles on her back while she shushed her softly.

"Rachel. You have to calm down. You're going to work yourself up to the point where you won't be able to breath."

"One night! One night to be a normal teenager. To go on a date with a cute boy regardless whether he has money or not." She tried to breath, but she was too worked up. "I just want to have a life. My life. Not theirs!"

"Shh! I know. I know." He hugged her tightly. "Should I go get the ice cream so we can watch Funny girl?" She nodded. Just as he made it to her door they heard something hit her window. He turned to look at her. She shrugged. Something else hit her window. Then she heard it. It was faint, but someone was calling her name.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me? Did he follow you home?" Blaine chuckled and went to the window.

"I don't know." She smiled and blushed at the thought of Sam throwing rocks at her window.

She followed Blaine to the window and saw him standing there holding what looked like some more pebbles and staring at her window intently. Blaine turned to smile at her and she blushed even more. He called her name again and this time she opened the window to call back to him. Luckily they owned a one and half story home, so it wasn't too far off the ground.

"You know stalking is illegal in all 50 states." She smiled at him.

"Get dressed we're going out!" He called out to her softly.

"What?!" She said very confused.

"Get dressed oh and grab your swim suit!" he smiled at her. She turned to look at Blaine who was smiling at her.

"Well are you going to keep him waiting all night or are you going to go live your life?" He asked. She hugged him tightly and ran to go throw some jeans on. She grabbed her swimsuit and ran back to the window.

"What about daddy and Papa?" She gasped.

"I'll handle them. They're not going to check on you tonight anyways. Go have some fun." She hugged her brother one more time and slowly climbed out the window. She felt warm hands grab her hips and lower her to the ground. She turned around to look up at Sam. His soft green eyes were strangely calming.

"Are you ready to go have some fun?" he whispered as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"What are we doing?" She asked not truly caring where they were going or what they were doing.

"Oh you know the usual teenager stuff. Breaking laws, getting in trouble, disobeying our parents." She smiled at his joke. "C'mon." He said as he grabbed her hand an took off with her not far behind him.

**Let me know what you think. Please read and review. It lets me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. The more you review the faster I update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everyone who has favorites, started following or reviewed this story. It really means a lot. As always I do not own anything. **

"How many laws are we getting ready to break?" Rachel asked cautiously. The fence had to be at least 10 feet high and the gate was locked. The community pool closed at 9 pm on Saturday nights in Lima. Everyone knew that. So why would Sam bring her here?

"A few, but come on they're just tiny unimportant laws." He smiled at her. She felt her stomach tighten as she tried to say no.

"But they're still laws…" She was doing everything in her power to think of a way out of this.

"Live a little." He shrugged. Her father's had always tried to instill a deep respect for the law in Lima. The same father's who were trying to force her into a marriage. The same father's who made her behave like some middle aged house wife and tried to stifle her dreams.

"Okay." She said setting her face in a determined glare. She watched as Sam quickly climbed the fence and shuffled over the edge. She stood there for a moment waiting wondering if she had made the right decision. She turned as the gate squeaked open and Sam smiled at her. He stomach tightened again.

"Are you going to stand out there all night or are you coming in?" He joked.

They walked in silence and she looked around wondering just how she was going to change into her swimsuit with Sam standing right there. The dressing rooms were locked and could only be opened with a key and there wasn't any place to duck behind.

"I'll turn around so you can get dressed." Sam said quickly noticing her eyes darting around searching for cover. She smiled at him a blushed a deeper shade of red. "Or we can just go skinny dipping." He chuckled.

"Samuel Evans!" She faked being offended, but couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Sam wondered to himself how this night was going to go. She could decide that she totally hated him and wanted to go back to her comfy lifestyle with her father's, or she could decide she wanted to break free and make her own decisions. He was just hoping her father's wouldn't notice that she had snuck out with him.

"Alright." He heard Rachel's voice timidly call out to him. "You can turn around now." Sam turned slowly to see Rachel standing there, arms sticking out looking at the ground. He was doing his best not to let his jaw hit the ground. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her swimsuit was a two piece in a deep shade of red that matched her cheeks when she blushed. They stood there in silence looking at each other when a strange look came over her face. "Umm Sam…?"

"Yea Rach?"

"What are you wearing to go swimming?" She said looking around the vacant pool.

"Oh… well I was just going to swim in my boxers." He watched as the deep red once again crept into Rachel's cheeks. "But uhh if you're not comfortable with…"

"No it's fine." She smiled at him. Sam carefully stripped as Rachel tried to look anywhere, but directly at him. He cleared his throat loudly when he was done. She smiled at him again.

She was nervous. She had never really been left alone with a boy before that wasn't a member of her family. Her father's had demanded that she remain pure so to speak, that meant that they kept a very close watch on where she was and who she was with. That's why her father had been so upset that she was out with a boy alone. She sat down on the edge of the pool and carefully dipped her feet into the water.

"Are you actually going to get in the water or are you going to sit here looking beautiful."

"You…You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course, but you know what?" He smiled at her and Rachel slowly became uneasy. She saw the way he was looking at her. He was plotting.

"What…?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I bet that you would look even more beautiful… In the pool."

"NO!" She stood up quickly and pointed her finger accusingly at him. "Samuel Evans Don't you dare!"

"Or what?" He smirked at her playfully as she slowly started to back away from him.

"Or…or I'll tell your mother!" She said quickly.

"But you don't know my mother…so that's kind of an empty threat isn't it?"

"Fine!" She said stomping her foot and putting her hands on her hips. "I'll tell my brother."

"Well the way I see it your brother isn't here and you won't be able to tell him until after you get home so…" he shrugged and took a few short steps closer to her.

"No Sam!" Just as she was about to start yelling at him he tackled her into the water.

They both came up gasping for air. Rachel wrapped her arms around Sam neck. His hands were holding her close. As they struggled to get their breathing under control Rachel turned and glared at him.

"Samuel Evans!" She hollered as she swatted his shoulder. "What if I couldn't swim? I could have died!" Sam studied her for a moment and after determining that she wasn't that upset he smiled at her.

"And what do we say to the God of death?" He asked, knowing she wouldn't get the reference. She didn't seem like the type of girl to be into _Game of Thrones. _

"Not today." She said softly. Her face was dangerously close to his.

"You know about Game of Thrones?" He was shocked.

"Have I been living under a rock for the past for few years? Of course I know what Game of Thrones is!" She smiled at him. "Not that my father's actually approve of me watching it, but what they don't know won't hurt them." Sam stared at her for a moment before closing the distance between their faces and planting his lips on hers. Rachel's heart sped dramatically as she closed her eyes and leaned into him further. She had never met anyone like Sam before. All the boys, and she did mean boys, had been too happy, too willing to please, too eager to get their hands on her father's money. Sam didn't seem to care about all of that. He only wanted to know about her, the real her.

As they pulled apart they both gasped for breath carefully. She remained there, being held up by Sam. Back pressed against the side of the pool. Trying to figure out her next move. All of her life everything was always planned out for her. Where she would go, what she would wear, hell eve what she would say. It felt nice to just go with things for once.

"What was that for?" She whispered, not pulling any farther away from him.

"Because you surprise me Rach. I thought I might turn the tables." He smiled at her again.

"YO! EVANS!" They both turned to the sound of a female voice getting closer. "How did your date with baby Puckerman go?" Santana froze when she saw Sam in the pool with Rachel attached to him. "Ah I see it's still going on."

"Hey San." Sam said as he slowly let go of Rachel. He climbed out of the pool first and then extended a hand to her. "You know Rachel Puckerman."

"Hello nice to meet you." Rachel smiled at the new girl. Santana smiled back at her, but then glared at Sam.

"Hey. Name's Santana." She stuck her hand out to the small girl. "And I guess you'll be joining us for our little party."

"Oh…Well Sam didn't tell me it was a party." She turned to look back at him accusingly. "Or that other people would be even joining us."

"Yea well Sam seems to have things slipping his mind these days." Santana rolled her eyes. "C'mon you can help me grab some of the beer from my car."

"Only if I'm not intruding. I can always go home." Rachel stammered out.

"Nah, you're fine." Santana said calmly as she walked back towards her car. "C'mon baby Puckerman." Rachel smiled back at Sam and hurried to where Santana gone. Sam smiled at her retreating figure as Finn and Mike made their way past the gate. They both gave her questioning looks but continued towards Sam with the stereo and the speakers.

"Was that Rachel Puckerman?" Mike asked as he stopped by Sam.

"Yea we were on a date when one of her dad's barged in and ended. So she snuck out so we could pick up where we left off." Sam smirked.

"That sounds like a terrible idea man. Her dad's find out she's missing and they'll flip." Mike laughed.

"Nah. Her brother is covering for her." Sam smiled at Rachel as she walked back in loaded down with bags.

"I can't believe you invited Rachel." Finn said staring at her a little too closely for Sam's liking.

"Well I like her so I figured that she belonged here just as much as anyone else right?" Sam was getting upset. What was Finn's problem with Rachel? It's not like she cut him out of her life. They were what like four when that happened.

"Yea… well you better hope that her doting daddy's don't show up and call the cops." Finn said rolling his eyes. He knew that hanging around Rachel would spell trouble for Sam. "Never know with a daddy's girl like her she may just say ya kidnapped her."

"What the hell is your problem Finn?" Sam said finally reaching his breaking point. Finn stared at him for a moment and gave a defeated sigh.

"Trust me when I say man, she's bad news."

"Why?"

"Look just trust me on this point. You never forget the day your first love betrays you." Finn didn't even meet Sam's accusing eyes.

"She was four dude. You were both four! I doubt she even remembers you." Sam shrugged. He didn't understand why Finn was taking the actions of some four year old so badly.

"Look you wouldn't understand. You've never been in that world. Never felt that kind of comfort and had it ripped away without any notice."

"Fine, but could you at least stop being a dick and talk to her." Finn thought over Sam's idea for a moment and nodded silently. "Thank you."

* * *

Rachel liked Sam's friends Mike's dance moves were to die for and Tina was cracking her up. Santana was a bitch, there was no way to get around, but Rachel liked her. She was honest to a fault and she could tell everything Santana said wasn't meant to be rude, it was just her personality. Rachel smiled as Sam walked over with the tall man who Noah identified earlier as Finn. He said that they use to play together, but Rachel couldn't remember it. She studied his face for any hint that she might recognize him, but nothing came to mind, until her smiled at her and she recognized his amber eyes.

"Hey Rachel, I'm-" he began to introduce himself, but was cut off by Rachel.

"Finn!" She smiled happily at him. She remembered him now. They had gone to Daycare together. He had lived next door. His mom use to make her Halloween costume for them. They were always a famous pair. "I remember. We went to Daycare together. Does your make those amazing sugar cookies?" She asked excitedly. She felt awful that she had forgotten all about them, but what did people want from her? She was four when they left.

"Yea" he smiled at her. The smile hadn't changed since they were kids. "Yea she still does."

"So…wait Frankenteen and Barbara know each other?" Santana asked loudly not caring who heard.

"Yea…I told you about it when we were at the bowling alley the other night." Finn glared at her. "Remember?"

"No not really." She said flatly. "When you start talking I zone out." She gave a quick shrugged and walked away towards a few more people who had walked past the pool gates.

"Sorry about Santana." Sam whispered in her ear. "I would say she grows on you, but that would be a lie." Rachel threw her head back and laughed. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"So how did you first meet Finn?" Tina asked turning her attention away from Santana and back to Rachel.

"We would ask how you met Sam, but we already know about that." Mike smiled evilly at Sam. "Dude won't shut up about it." Sam punched him in the shoulder. Rachel blushed and looked down at the ground.

"We went to daycare together… This older kid was bugging me about having two dads." Rachel thought for a moment. "Ohh…what was his name? Karate? Karonte?" She looked to Finn for help with the answer.

"Karofsky." He said warmly.

"That's it Karofsky." She smiled at him and turned to face Tina and Mike again, missing the envious look that Sam was shooting at Finn. Rachel and Finn may have missed it, but Santana definitely saw it and she knew that things were going to get messy. "Well he was making fun of the fact that I have two dads and I started crying and next thing I know Finn had punched him."

"Yea, but then Azimio came over and hit me." Tina looked questionly between the two. "And then she bit him."

"You bit Azimio?" Tina asked flabbergasted.

"Yea, I mean I was only like what three-ish?" She looked to Finn who nodded.

"She drew blood and everything. We got kicked out of Daycare." Everyone laughed at that.

"After that we were never apart." Then Rachel looked out the ground sadly. "Until you moved away and I never heard from you again." Finn stared at her in shock. He thought for a moment. His mom had called and tried to set up several play dates, but they never called her back.

"Doesn't matter now." He smiled down at her. Sam took the moment to wrap his arm around Rachel's shoulders. They all turned to the sound of Santana laughing. They expected to see her talking to someone, but instead she was looking directly at them. Sam shot her a glare at shut her up pretty quickly.

"Hey Rachel I should introduce you to some more of our friends." She turned and smiled at Sam. "Sam I'm going to borrow you date for just a moment." He laughed at Rachel's nervous face as Tina tore her away from the group.

"Told you she didn't forget about you." Sam said to Finn not tearing his eyes away from Rachel's retreating figure.

"Yea…I guess you did." Finn said softly before he and Mike walked away to talk to some other people.

* * *

Sam watched as Rachel met a few more people from their group of friends. She was currently talking to Marley, Ryder and Unique. She was laughing at something Marley said and Sam felt his heart begin to pound in her chest. She looked so right just standing there being herself. Laughing like she didn't have a care in the world. He was lost in thought about Rachel when Santana approached him from behind and cleared her throat loudly. Sam jumped.

"One date and you're already hooked." She smirked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Suuurree." She drew out the word to prove her sarcasm. "I know that look Sam. I have seen it many a time."

"What look?" Sam asked, wondering just what she was talking about.

"The puppy dog look that means you're madly in love." The look on Santana's face quickly changed from one of smugness to one of total concern. "Look Sam whether you admit it to yourself or not you're really into baby Puckerman. Just be careful. Her father's will never let you be with her." Sam glared at her. The look on his face was warning her to be careful with what she said next. "Look Baby Puckerman isn't exactly my cup of tea. She's a little over-bearing a very loud, but she seems like a good enough person and you care for her." She snuck a sideways glance at him. "More than you're willing to admit. You should probably tell her before its too late."

"What are you talking about Santana?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"She's Rachel Puckerman. She had loads of money and she's not exactly lacking in the looks department." Santana gave her a sideways glance. Rachel was currently throwing on a pair of denim shorts. "She's actually got a pretty hot bod. Are you sure she's into men?"

"San!" Sam said a little louder than necessary gaining everyone's attention that was standing around them.

"Hey, I'm just saying. She's getting some looks from a lot of the guys here, Hudson included." He looked over to see that Finn was getting a little too chummy with Rachel. Sam glared, but since he wasn't looking it made no difference. "She's going to have guys hitting on her… Rich, good looking guys who can offer her a comfortable life."

"Shut it Santana!" Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from Rachel.

"I'm just trying to be honest. What can you offer her? Your Xbox? You can't screw this up Sam." She smiled at him sadly. "Now go get your girl before Hudson marks his territory and starts humping her leg."He looked at her pointedly, but she just laughed at went to join Tina and Mike who were once again connected at the lips.

* * *

Rachel was having a blast. Finn was a little nicer than he had been earlier, which was nice. She enjoyed having a friend back. Marley was like the little sister she never had, but always wanted, She was determined that she would be famous and while she didn't want to be on Broadway like Rachel she did want to be a singer. Ryder, who spent the entire conversation gazing longingly at Marley, was cracking her up. He was hilarious. Unique was just that Unique. She had never really met anyone quite like her. Rachel loved her.

She turned to see Sam was walking towards her. Just as he reached their group Rachel's stomach dropped. The police lights started flashing and Sirens had never seemed so loud. She watched as all the color drained from Sam's face. He grabbed her hand and ran towards the back fence. It had to be at least 10 feet tall. He stared up at it in a look of abject terror. She simply grinned at him.

"C'mon Sam. Live a little." She said before she jumped up on a stack of chairs and leapt for the top of the fence. She managed to grab a hold of it and launch herself over the top holding her position as she stared back at Sam expectantly. "Are you coming or did you want to hang around and make some new friends?" She laughed at him motioning with her head towards the cops who were now gathering up several teenagers.

"But I'm not as agile as you. I might die." He says trying to decide if he wants to follow her.

"And what do we say to the God of death?" She smirked as she jumped over the other side and disappeared from his sight.

"Little minx" He smirked as he jumped on the chairs and up over the fence where Rachel stood waiting for him.

* * *

They ran through the woods as fast they could luckily Sam didn't drive otherwise they definitely would have been busted. After about ten minutes of jogging Rachel gave up and slowed down pulling on his arm just slightly. He stood there hands clasped behind his head trying to catch his breath. He looked over to Rachel, who was hunched over not making any noise except for the sound of heavy breathing. He thought she was mad, but to his surprise she started laughing throwing her head back just like earlier.

"Oh Sam, that was great. I would have never done something like that before!" She grinned at him showing off her perfectly white teeth.

"Really you're not mad?" he asked raising an eyebrow in her direction. She wasn't like most of the other rich girls, too stuck up their own asses to even care about going out. She was different and he was intrigued by that. He wanted to know everything about her. He began to question her about every part of her life. Before they knew it they had arrived back at Rachel's window. Sam frowned at the thought of their night was going to end.

"So…?" Rachel asked expectantly waiting for an answer to the last question.

"Oh. Sorry what was the question?"

"What class would you want to take in college, above all others?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"I'm not sure. Probably some art class. I haven't really thought about it. You?"

"I know it's not what expected, but I really want to take a Shakespeare class." She smiled at him.

"Really not like a singing class or something?" He smirked at her.

"No. I enjoy Shakespeare."

"Let me guess you like Romeo and Juliet?" He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"NO!" She said shocked that he would assume that about her. "Why would you assume that? Because I'm a girl?"

"Well don't all girls like love stories?" he was taken aback by how mad she was.

"Romeo and Juliet is not a love story! It's about a relationship between and 13 year old girl and a 17 year old boy that lasts for 3 days and gets 6 people killed." She stuck her nose up in the air. "I prefer Othello or Hamlet personally."

"What's wrong don't like happy endings?" He laughed. "Much Ado about nothing, Twelfth night, A Midsummer's night dream?"

"There's nothing wrong with those stories. There just not realistic." She sighed.

"Oh and seeing your dead father who tells you to kill your uncle who's now married to you mother. Yea really realistic!" he teased her.

"It's not that. I think I can suspend my beliefs for a book." She smiled at him. "It's the happy endings. Those aren't realistic." She sighed.

"You don't believe in happy endings?" He was astonished don't all girls believe in them.

"No. I have no reason to."She looked up at him. "You do?"

"Only one." He said softly pulling her closer to his chest.

"And which one is that?" She stammered out.

"Ours." He said pulling her mouth to his. His heart began to race as Rachel ran her fingers through his hair. It felt so right to have her next to him he didn't want to let her go.

"WHEN YOU TWO ARE DONE SUCKING FACE YOU SHOULD PROBABLY COME BACK INSIDE BABY SISTER!" Blaine whispered loudly out to her. She stuck her tongue out at him and then turned back to Sam.

"I have to go." She said stepping up on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Did you want to maybe do this again some time?" He asked nervously.

"Yea. I have dance tomorrow, but after that I'll meet you at the park again." She smiled at him before turning back and taking her brothers hand. Sam watched as Blaine hauled her up and into her room. Once the window was shut Sam began the long walk back to his home. It didn't matter to him though. He wouldn't have traded this night for anything.

**Please read and review. The more you review the faster I update. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Also if you want to make any guesses about what will happen I would be more than happy to hear them or if you want to see something let me know and I'll do my best to work it into the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long for me to upload. My computer broke and once I got a new one it took me awhile to get going on my stories again. Just a heads up I do not have Microsoft word yet so if there is anything misspelled I apologize. I did my best to go through and check everything. Also on another note Rachel and Noah do use some Hebrew during this chapter and the translations are down at the bottom of the chapter. I used one of those online translators so if it's not accurate I apologize again. I do not own anything and no profit was made. **

"Alright girls that's it for today!" Rachel smiled at all of the tiny children in her class. They looked absolutely adorable in their little leotards, a sea of pink and black. "I'll see you next Wednesday okay." She watched as the girls filed out one by one to where their parents were waiting for them. Rachel had been teaching them for about a month and she loved it. She loved how the girls looked up to her as if she was the most beautiful graceful thing they had ever seen. It reminded her of the way that Sam looked at her. She felt her stomach clench at the thought of him.

She smiled to herself and thought about their last date. Breaking into the pool was something that she never thought she would do, but she was glad it happened. She quickly gathered up her things before tossing them into her bag. She walked out the door lost in her thoughts until she saw a little girl sitting on the bench outside the door.

"Stacey?" Rachel asked concerned as she took in the fact that the little girl was all by herself. "What are you still doing here sweetie? I thought your mommy was going to pick you up today?"

"She was suppose to, but she must be running late." Stacy shrugged. Rachel really liked Stacy. Unlike the other girls in her class Stacy was genuinely glad to be there. She avoided all gossip and paid attention in the class. She also picked up on everything rather quickly. If she was honest Stacy reminded her of a younger version of herself.

"Hmm Well I was going to work on my piece for the recital at home,but I suppose I could do it here." She then smiled down at the young girl.

"You're going to be in the recital with all of us?" Stacy asked in amazement. Rachel nodded.

"Did you want to help me?"

"You're really good. I don't know how I can help you." The younger girl ducked her head down and looked at her own feet which were swinging underneath her.

"How about this... I will show you my dance and you can tell me what you think." Stacy nodded quickly obviously excited about the idea of helping the teacher. "Now I need you to be really honest. Do you think you can do that?" Rachel couldn't help, but giggle at Stacy's readiness.

Rachel led Stacy back into the classroom that was so familiar to the both of them and quickly plugged her ipod into the speakers and started the song . Rachel loved to lose herself in her dancing. It was the one time she felt truly free to be herself and express who she was.

_I'm a high school lover and you're my favorite flavor. Love is all, all my soul. You're my Playground Love. _

Rachel couldn't see Stacy's face, but if she would have looked slightly to her left she would have seen one very enthralled little girl. Rachel let all her all her cares and worried melt away as she flitted about the room. The only thing that crossed her mind was the first night she had met Sam and how he made her feeling. She thought about how comfortable she was with him. There was no need to pretend with him like she had to with every other guy she knew and she slowly came to the realization that she was falling in love with Sam.

* * *

Sam was late. His mom was going to be so pissed if she knew, but hopefully he could bribe Stacy with ice cream or something. He was just hoping that the teacher wasn't going to be too upset with him. He had gotten caught up trying to plan his next date with Rachel. He couldn't take her to the park again and a movie was too cliche. He knew that any place Rachel would want to go was probably too expensive for him anyways. As he ran into the building he felt so out of place. This place looked a little too ritzy for his parents. He wondered to himself how his mom talked his dad into sending Stacy to what looked like such an expensive dance school, but frankly it was none of his business. As he ran down the hall he heard the music. One of the teachers must have stayed behind to wait with Stacy. He could have kicked himself. As he neared the door he picked up on the song. He had never heard it before, but it was hauntingly beautiful.

_Yet my hands are shaking. I feel my body reeling. Time's no matter, I'm on fire On the playground, love _

He turned to walk into the classroom and stopped mid-stride. Rachel was dancing around the room. Looking more like an angel then anybody had the right to. Stacy was sitting to the side of the room looking enthralled with Rachel's dance. As he watched Rachel dance fluidly around the room it hit him. Rachel was Stacy's dance teacher. Hell if he knew that he would have been picking Stacy up from day one. He felt the smile slowly creep onto his face as she moved about the room blissfully unawrare that he was watching.

_You're the piece of gold. That flashes all my soul. Extra time, on the ground. You're my Playground Love. Anytime, anyway. You're my Playground Love._

He began to clap and she jumped slightly grabbing her chest showing that she was startled. He watched as her cheeks slowly grew pink. God that color looked beautiful on her.

"Hello Sam." She whispered.

"SAMMY!" Stacy screamed as she ran over to him enveloping his legs in a tight hug.

"Hey Stac! Rach." He nodded to her.

"Sammy?" Rachel giggled. She couldn't help but laugh at the nickname that Stacy had so joyously called him.

"Miss Rachel this is my brother Sam." Stacy beamed up at him in a way Rachel found simply adorable.

"That was quite some dance there Rachel." He raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't she amazing. She's like the best teacher ever!" Stacy gushed unable to hold back exactly how she felt.

"Yea. She's something alright." A few awkward moments passed between the two before Stacy finally spoke up annoyed at the two older teenagers for oogling each other.

"Sam you can pick another day to think about Miss Rachel in inappropriate ways. Mom's making dinner tonight." Stacy rolled her eyes and quickly exited the room.

"Stacy Evans!" Sam yelled astonished at what his sister had said. "I'm so sorry Rachel I've got to go."

"Call me." She squeaked out.

"Of course. I owe you another date don't I." He winked and quickly chased after his younger sister.

* * *

Rachel felt herself blush at the thought of going on another date with Sam. Rachel had never met anyone quite like him and if she was honest he intrigued her. Besides her brothers she had never met someone who pushed her to be more, to be better. Everyone else in their insepid little community told her that she needed to settle down with a good man before she missed her chance, but she didn't want to settle. She wanted to find true love. She wanted to be a broadway star. She just wanted to get out of this town. As she went to pick up her bag a figure in the door startled her.

"Hey Rachel."

"Uncle Schue!" William Schuester wasn't really her uncle. He was her Papa's oldest and dearest friend. She trusted his opinion above all other's. He had never had never gotten married or had any children of his own so he spent most of his time and money spoiling Rachel. He knew of her plans to leave for New York and he supported her fully. He even gave her vocal lessons behind her fathers' backs. She saw him every week now that she was teaching ballet.

"And who was that young man I just spied leaving this room?" He smirked at the very obvious blush that took over her cheeks. "Oh my gracious. Is little Rachel Puckerman in love. You! The girl who declared at five that boys were icky and she was never getting married. Somebody check my pulse I'm pretty sure my heart just stopped."

"Stop." Rachel shoved him playfully.

"So what's his name?"

"Sam."

"Sam..."

"Evans." She smiled at him.

"OH and I take it your father's have no idea?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her. She didn't meet his gaze and that was the only answer he needed.

"Why would you say that?" She said trying not to give anything away in her voice. She knew he wouldn't care about Sam not having money, but he would want to make sure he was treating her correctly and frankly she was sick of everyone sticking their nose in where it didn't belong.

"Because I know his family. His sister Stacy is in your ballet class."

"Yea." She nodded.

"She was able to get in last minute and I know that she's only paying partial tuition." Rachel nodded her understanding she didn't need him to explain it any further. "I know her parents are going to have a hard time scraping the money together for her recital costumes." He paused and sighed deeply. "Just...Rachel I love you like you were my own daughter and you know I'm the last person to judge someone based on how much money they have, but your father's can and will judge him that way."

"They already have." She thought back to their first attempt of a date. "He was told to stay awya from me."

"Exactly and we both know that your father's are capable of ruining his life. Don't give them the excuse. If you want to go to New York don't give them a reason to say no. Be good."

"I've been good my entire life and we both know that it hasn't gotten me any closer to New York." She felt like she was going to cry.

"Well then." He grinned at her. "I suggest you live it up as long as you can."

* * *

Sam was having a hard time keeping up with Stacy as she streaked down the hall giggling incessantly. His mom just had to have another kid didn't she. Not that he didn't love Stacy, but she did tend to get a bit annoying. She made it to the car before Sam and as she slammed her hand down on the car door she turned and grinned at Sam smugly.

"Beat Ya!"

"Yea, yea, yea!" he rolled his eyes playfully. "Stacy don't you think that was a little rude earlier?"

"What was a little rude?" She looked at Sam as they climbed into the old beat up sedan his father had given him.

"What you said about Rachel and me." He waited another minute. "About how I was thinking inappropriate things about her."

"Oh that." She shrugged. "You know I calls 'em like I sees 'em." Sam let out a loud chuckle.

"You've been hanging out with San too much." Stacy simply gave another shrug.

"So are you two like...dating?"

"Umm well...I mean we've been on _A_ date, but I don't think we're dating." Sam stumbled over his words how to best describe his relationship to a 7 year old.

"So basically what you're telling me is you're too scared to ask her to be your girlfriend." Stacy smirked at him in a way that just screamed Santana.

"No it's not that. There are just a few..." How should he describe the fact that Rachel's dads hated him because they were poor? "obstacles in the way." Stacy looked utterly confused. "Besides who says she wants to be my girlfriend after the way you acted today."

"Sammy... I saw the way she was looking at you. She wants you. BAD!"

"STACY EVANS!" Sam was flabbergasted. "Where are you learning these things? If mom heard you..." He trailed off not exactly sure what their mother would do.

"I'm seven not stupid." She rolled her eyes at him. "So where is your next date with Miss Rachel?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought of where I'm going to take her yet."

"You should take her to that Kareoke place that just opened up." Stacy offered excitedly.

"Uhh well thanks for the help Stac, but I don't know-"

"Miss Rachel loves singing and she's really good! She was just talking about going there in a few weeks with some friends." Stacy said quickly cutting him off.

"Well...maybe." Sam finally gave in for lack of any better options.

* * *

Sam had let another week go by without contacting Rachel. He was doing his best to plan the perfect evening for them. He was busy cooking dinner for Stacy and himself when there was a very loud sharp rap on the door. He looked at Stacy quizically, but saw she was just as confused about who might be at their door now. His parents were both working the night shift and neither Sam nor Stacy were expecting guests. He opened the door and felt him stomach drop. There was Rachel, looking as gorgeous as ever standing right in front of him. He was absolutely terrified of what she was going to think of his house.

"Hey Sam." She said softly.

"Rachel...What are you doing here?" He stammered.

"Oh!" She said taken aback at Sam's odd behavior. "Well I was just checking on Stacy. She wasn't in class today and I was concerned, but if this is a bad time I can just come back later."

"MISS RACHEL!" Sam winced as Stacy's screamed rang out. Rachel laughed and enveloped the small girl in a bear hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you something." Rachel smiled and grabbed a large plastic bag that Sam hadn't noticed earlier.

"YAY! Presents!"

Rachel painstakingly dragged the bag to the door until Sam laughed and picked it up as if it weighed only a few ounces. Rachel gave him a polite nod and went to sit on the couch with Stacy.

"Now I know that every little girl loves to play dress-up and I am also aware of the fact that dance costumes are very expensive so I brought over my old ones." Stacy jumped up and down excitedly clapping her hands as she pulled dress after dress from the bag.

"Can I go try some of these on?" She looked to Rachel.

"Of course." Rachel smiled "They're yours." The young girl gave another excited squeal before darting back to her room.

Sam simply stared at her awestruck. He had never met a more caring generous person in his life. She finally turned around and noticed him staring at her. She quickly looked to the ground.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe you would do something like that. Those were your old costumes, you must have be attached to them."

"Oh, well...yea, but Stacy needs them more. Every little girl needs dress up clothes." She shrugged. They both turned as they heard quick little footsteps approach them. Stacy was wearing a glittery green dress. Rachel smiled at the young girl.

"Hey Stacy. Will you go try on the white leotard and pink tutu for me. We have to make sure it fits for the recital." Stacy nodded eagerly and ran from the room. Sam mulled Rachel's words over in his head when he realized something.

"Uh Rachel?" He turned to look at her noticing that she was already staring at him.

"Yes Sam..." She whispered as she turned her body to fully face him.

"How would you have already had Stacy's recital costume?"

"Busted huh?" She chuckled softly. She didn't realize how close their faces were. WHat she did notice was that Sam had taken her her hand and intwined their fingers. "Look I know about Stacy's reduced tuition and those dance costumes are expensive. I just wanted to help." Rachel could feel his warm breath on her face. His cologne mixed with whatever he had just eaten, she was guessing cool ranch doritos. "Why wasn't Stacy at dance today?"  
She stammered out effectively breaking the trance like state they both seemed to be in.

"Oh well I was suppose to take her, but my car broke down and my parents are working the night shift so they really like to sleep during the day." He pulled back, but only slightly.

"I-well-I mean I can pick her up...your house is on the way to the dance studio and it's...no..." Rachel slowed her speech down as Sam's lips drew nearer to hers and before she could finish her sentence Sam's lips were pressed against hers. She grabbed onto his hair pulling him closer as she felt his hands wrap gently around her waist. Rachel felt her lungs begin to burn as they screamed for oxygen and just as they broke apart they heard the front door open. They quickly jumped apart, but neither could hide their rapid breathing or the faint blush to their cheeks.

"Sammy I got off work early-Oh well hello!" The older blonde woman immediately stopped talking when she spotted Rachel standing next to her son. Rachel was taken aback by how beautiful Sam's mother was in her younger days she could have easily been a model with her slim figure and flowing blonde locks.

"Hello Mrs. Evans!" Rachel said cheerily as she walked towards the older woman."My name is Rachel Puckerman! It is absolutely wonderful to meet you." Rachel extended her hand quickly as Mrs. Evans laughed at her chipperness.

"Well hello to you too Rachel." She smiled at the girl, but narrowed her eyes at the guilty look her son wore. "And if I may ask where is your sister?" Her tone quickly turned accusatory.

"She's trying on some of Rachel's old dance costumes." He muttered slowly.

"Dance costumes...?"

"Oh my goodness I completely forgot..." Rachel quickly slapped her forehead with her hand. "Stacy! Have you finished trying on the costume?!" Rachel yelled as quietly as possible down the hall.

"Coming!" Stacy bounced down the hall in her sequin leotard and light pink tutu. Rachel smiled at how quickly she was able to add the sequins to her leotard. It only took three whole nights to stitch the sequins on, but every minute had been worth it to see the smile on her face. "Hmm the tutu looks a little big..." She turned to look at Sam "Sam can you please get me a sharpie so I can mark where I need to take it in."

"Oh...yea sure thing." Mrs. Evans laughed at Sam as he tripped over his own two feet trying to get into the kitchen and grab a sharpie out of the junk drawer. She had never seen Sam act this way before and she was pretty sure that his new friend had something to do with it.

He handed Rachel the sharpie quietly and watched as she quickly marked off two spots on the material. She looked over her work carefully before giving Stacy a happy nod and asking her to go take the outfit off and bring back the tutu. She then turned and smiled at Sam and Mrs. Evans.

"So Rachel how do you know my Sammy?" She looked between the two teenagers who were trying their best to not make eye contact.

"Oh my apologies again. My head is just up in the clouds tonight." She said trying not to blush. "I am Stacy's dance teacher."

"Ah So you're the infamous Miss Rachel that Stacy won't stop talking about. I should have put two and two together." Mrs. Evans smiled at the younger girl.

"Yes...well I became concerned when Stacy wasn't in class today and Sam was just telling me about his car troubles and I offered to pick her up and bring her back. It's right on my way there and Stacy is just the most amazing little dancer."

"Oh well aren't you just a sweetheart." Mrs. Evans smiled at Rachel before she turned her attention back to Sam who was full out grinning at Rachel too. She knew something was up between the two of them.

"It's really no trouble." Rachel turned as they heard Stacy bounding down the hall.

"Here you go Miss Rachel."

"Alright here's the deal Stacy. I'm going to take this home and fix it up so it's the right size and as soon as I'm done you can have it back."

"Alright." the little girl nodded her head up and down quickly. Rachel quickly stood up and faced Sam and his mother. "Well I have to get going. Dinner's not going to cook itself and daddy gets grumpy without dinner." She smiled at Sam and then Mrs. Evans again. "It was wonderful to meet you Mrs. Evans and Sam I guess I'll see you around."

"Wonderful to meet you too Rachel. Thank you again for everything."

"It's not a problem. I wouldn't want Stacy to miss anything in class." She looked at Sam expectantly and when he didn't say anything she smiled politely at him and headed for the door. "Bye!" She said cheerily right before shutting the door. Sam watched the silent door waiting for Rachel to pop back in any moment when she didn't he frowned slightly. He turned as he heard his mother's quiet chuckle.

"Well go on then Romeo." She motioned to the door. "Go get her." Sam smiled at his mom as he jogged out the front door.

"RACHEL!" He called out as he saw her climbing into her car. He didn't miss the bright smile on her face as she looked up and saw him heading her way.

"Well hello Sam did you forg-" He quickly cut her off by slamming his lips against hers once more. As he pulled back he saw she had a dreamy expression on her face.

"I know you have to go home and cook dinner, but what are you doing after that?" He whispered softly as he brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"n-nothing." She stammered out.

"Good. Did you want to go to the new Kareoke bar in town." She wasn't even able to speak so she simply nodded her response. "Good." He grinned. "I'll meet you there at say 9." She nodded again. "Alright, well I'll see you there." He leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Bye Rachel." She shivered at the way her name rolled off his tongue and to keep from getting any more embarassed she ducked inside her car and floored it out of the parking lot. Sam chuckled at her nervousness as he darted into his home.

"So how'd it go loverboy?" His mom smirked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." he blushed.

"Right...Just be careful Sam." She said sadly.

"What are you talking about mom?" He asked rolling his eyes. He thought this was going to be another safe sex talk, he was wrong.

"She's Leroy Puckerman's daughter. Be careful." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't understand mom."

"Not many people believe in the caste system these days." Sam looked at her obviously not understanding what she meant. "Look honey...Mr. Puckerman believes that the richer someone is the better they are. I can already tell that Rachel doesn't adhere to that particualr train of thought, but still he is not someone you want to upset."

"Alright mom, but I'm still going out with Rachel tonight." He grinned at her completely unfazed by her warning.

"I didn't figure you'd do anything diffrently. You're too much like your father." She chuckled.

* * *

Rachel could barely contain her excitement as she tried to calmly walk into the house. Sam was absolutely perfect and so long as she could keep it from her papa she would be all set. After the summer was over she would be in New York and their opinion wouldn't matter. She would make it herself if she had to. He stomach dropped when she came to a sudden realization that she didn't know what Sam's college plans were. He probably wasn't going to New York like she was and the thought saddened her. It seemed like no matter how the summer ended she and Sam would end with it. Just as she opened the door the shouting busted up her thoughts.

"NOAH! HOW COULD YOU?!" That was her Papa.

"DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THIS?!" and that one was her daddy. She looked to Blaine who shrugged his shoulders as he darted up to his old room to avoid the growing arguement.

The first thing that she noticed upon entering the living room was Quinn standing there with her mouth hanging open. The second thing she noticed was that her older brother was severely pissed off. The last time her father's and Noah had gotten into an arguement this bad was five years ago when he took off for LA and never looked back. She put on her most determined look and stormed in between the three hot heads that seemed to take over the whole house.

"What's going on this time?" She shot all three of them a glare.

"Your older brother got married without our consent!" He father spat. "And to that LA Whore to boot!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" Noah went to lunge at his Father, but was stopped by Rachel screeching at him in Hebrew.

"ATH HETHETNET VELA AMERT LEY?!" She rounded on him and it startled Quinn so much she bumped into Blaine who had run down the stairs once her heard Rachel yelling in another language.

"What did she just say?" She whispered back to her new brother-in-law.

"I don't know. I don't speak Hebrew only those two do." He smirked at her. "You should watch. Their best fights always happen when they're yelling in Hebrew. Not even our father's speak it and they get really upset thinking they're being left out of something." They both turned their attention back to the squabbling siblings.

"Tevb...avely" He said sheepishly. Rachel began shrieking as she hit him in the shoulders and the head.

"Would you two stopping talking in Hebrew and speak English so we can understand you." Neither Rachel nor Noah paid attention to their father's annoyed tone.

"H'etesr lhekvet ley ayeshh!" Noah tried blocking his head the best he could, but Rachel was surprisingly strong and fast.

"Ath begdet bey!" She felt so hurt that her brother didn't tell her. They use to be so close and now he was hiding things from her. Like they were strangers.

"Ayek aney begdety bek?!" He screamed raising his hands up in the air.

"Ath 'ezebt avety kan! lebd!" She felt the tears slowly begin to pour down her cheeks.

Quinn looked between the two siblings. She knew that Noah and Rachel were close by the way he was always talking about her, but they never spoke over the phone and as Quinn took in the emotion that washed over Noah's face she realized why. He felt awful about leaving Rachel behind.

"Have they always been so close?" She whispered leaning closer to Blaine.

"Yea. Our father's never really understood it, but I guess they would be...They have the same Mom. Shared experience of being given up I guess." He shrugged sadly. He loved his brother and sister equally, but he felt left out sometimes.

"You don't have the same Mom as them?" Quinn was stunned that Blaine was telling her all of this. Noah never had.

"No... I was adopted." He looked down at his shoes. "I came into the house when Rachel was five and Noah was ten. They had already bonded so much." Quinn didn't say anything, but turned her head back to the squabbling pair.

"Hev ahevt teynevq..." Noah looked at her sadly. "aney kel kek metset'er." Noah felt terrible. When he left he had been angry at his father's. He hadn't thought about how Rachel and Blaine would feel. As he looked at his baby sister, red eyes and tear streaked cheeks, he realized that she had been absolutely deveastated by his departure. He wrapped her in a warm strong hug and pulled back to smile at her.

"Ham ath avheb aveth?" She smiled over at Quinn. She really liked the older girl and she just hoped that she was making Noah happy.

"Yevter lemshhev" He grinned widely at her.

Rachel smiled at her older brother and slowly walked over to Quinn who was eyeing her carefully. Rachel stood there for a moment silently looking at Quinn while everyone around the room waited with baited breath. She smiled slowly and leapt at the blonde giggling as she did so.

"Welcome to the family." She said as she pulled her close. "Make sure you keep Noah on a tight leash."

"I already have him on one." Quinn joked.

"Alright well after all that I think we need to go out to celebrate." Rachel looked between her two brothers and her new sister in law.

"I think that sounds like a plan." Noah said as he led the small group out the door.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" She heard her father screech at them .

"Out to celebrate Noah's marriage." She smiled at him.

"WE'RE NOT FINISHED HERE! NOAH YOU GET BEACK HERE RIGHT NOW. THIS DISCUSSION IS NOT OVER!"

"No it is!" He rounded on his father. "You don't run my life or anyone else's for that matter. It's not your decision who I marry, who Rachel dates or whether or not she goes to college. It's her own." Rachel knew they weren't talking about Noah's marriage any longer. "And now we're leaving."

"So...Where to?" Noah said as they all hopped in the car.

"The new Kareoke bar in town." He looked at her skeptically. "We have to celebrate your new marriage and I have a date."

"I'm sorry you have a what?!" Noah nearly choked on his words.

"Oh!" Quinn smiled at her playfully. "Is it with Sam?" Rachel nodded.

"Well we'll just see about this Sam." Noah said softly. He flinched as he flet not one but two hands smack him in the back of the head.

"NOAH BE NICE!" Quinn and Rachel screamed at him at the same time.

**HEBREW (In order of use): You got married and did not tell me!**

**Well...maybe**

**Stop hitting me woman!**

**You betrayed me!**

**How did I betray you?!**

**You left me here! Alone!**

**Oh baby sister... I am so sorry.**

**Do you love her?**

**More than anything.**

**So let me know what you think. Please read and review. I would like to hear where you think this story is going (As I have it all planned out and know exactly what I wan to do with it) and if there is anything you would like me to include. If it won't mess with the story line too much I will do my best to incorporate it in. Soooo... The more you review the faster I update and seeing as I have a computer now it's actually true!**

**The song Rachel was dancing to was Playground love by Air.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long to update. It's really just a filler chapter for right now, but there's some cute Samchel moments I think. I want to thank eveyrone who reviewed, favorited or started following this story. I want to apologize in advance for any grammatical errors that I may have missed. As always I do not own anything and no Profit was made. **

Rachel was agitated to say the least. Quinn had noticed, on their way over to the bar, that Rachel didn't look like she was going on a date. So she made Noah turn the car around and drive to the hotel that they were staying in. After an hour of trying on everything Quinn owned she finally called in reinforcements in the form of her best friend Kurt Hummel. Kurt made it there in record time, she was pretty sure he sped the whole way after hearing he was getting a chance to do a makeover. The outfit was absolutely spectacular, a pair of skinny jeans and a low cut black top with a pair of booties.

Now she was standing in the bar, wearing an uncomfortable pair of heels looking for her date while Noah scowled next to her. She spotted him sitting at a table next to the stage with Santana. She grinned happily and waved to the latina who, shockingly, smiled back.

"He's over there." She pointed in Sam's direction and took off quickly.

"OH!" Kurt smiled at Quinn knowingly. "He's cute."

"I know right. You should have seen the look he was giving her at the bowling alley." Kurt smiled at Quinn already planning out Rachel's wedding, he was thinking spring with hints of pink and green, as he watched her leap into the Blonde man's arms.

"SAM!" She squealed in delight as he swung her around in a circle. They both laughed when he set her down. Neither noticed both Noah and Blaine glaring heavily at the pair while Quinn and Kurt looked on trying not to squeal at how adorable they were.

"Miss me?" He chuckled. He looked up the the people who stood behind her. "Hey." He gave them all a wave.

"Oh my goodness. Where are my manners?" She grabbed his hand weaving their fingers together as she introduced everyone. "This is my bestfriend Kurt, My sister-in-law Quinn and my brothers Noah and Blaine." Blaine was the one he had met earlier and while he had seemed happy enough when Sam was sneaking Rachel out the window, he seemed a little over-protective. The oldest brother, Noah he thinks that was his name, just glared.

"I'm Puck." He said sternly.

"His name is Noah." Rachel whispered. Noah didn't say anything to his sister, but shot Sam another glare which pretty much gave him the idea that he was to never call him Noah. Ever.

"Name's Puck and I'm just gonna say this now. We're not gonna be friends." Sam didn't have any particular problem with that.

"NOAH!" Quinn and Rachel both turned to frown at him in astonishment.

"What?!" He shrugged. "S'not like I'm gonna be Bros with the guy who's screwing my baby sister."

"NOAH!" Rachel screeched turning a dark shade of red. "mh la nekven 'emek?!"

"medv' ath metverp?" He looked so confused.

"OH here we go again?" Blaine muttered under his breath taking a seat next to Santana at the table. Sam watched terrified as the tiny girl screamed at her brother. This was almost as scary as when Santana was screaming in Spanish.

"Your girlfriend is hot when she's mad." Santana said not looking away from the scene the two were causing. "What language are they speaking?"

"Hebrew!" Quinn, Blaine and Kurt all said at the same time.

"lhetnetsel!" Rachel screamed rising up on the tip of her toes getting right in her brothers face as she did so.

"la!"

"la?" She laughed sarcastically. "LA!" Sam didn't miss the terrified look on Puck's face as Rachel grew louder with each word. "besder! bhevtes 'ekesheyv!" Rachel snagged Noah's ear quickly and roughly dragged him outside.

"Well that was...disturbing." Sam shuddered at the thought of being at the wrong end of one of Rachel's rants.

"You get use to it." Blaine shrugged. "They won't be long. Noah usually caves pretty quickly. Especially after the Brittney incident." Kurt immediately stopped talking to Quinn and glared at Blaine.

"We promised to never speak of that again." He said through clenched teeth. Blaine shrugged.

"What's the 'Brittney incident'?" Quinn finally asked, curiousity getting the best of her.

"Noah slept with one of Rachel's friends." Blaine shrugged.

"She was mad that he slept with one of her friends?" Sam was confused. He could see why that might be upsetting, but for it to turn into an all out brawl?

"Oh no, she was fine with that. He um...Puck got around..." Kurt gve Quinn a worried glance, she simply shrugged like the news was nothing new. "Well he slept with Brittney, promised her the world pretty much and then...well he never called her back. Brittney called Rachel in tears asking her if Puck was going to call her back."

"Wait a minute?" Santana interrupted. "I thought Puck was five years older than baby Puckerman... So what her friend was what thirteen and he was 18...weird."

"Oh no..." Kurt shook his head worriedly. "Brittney is three years older than Rachel. She was fifteen at the time and Puck was seventeen. Rachel was always so mature for her age." Kurt said dismissively. "Anywho, Rachel confronted him about it and Noah insulted Brittney...He said she was stupid, Brittney's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but she is a sweetheart. So Rachel punched him in the face."

"She punched him in the face?!" Santana laughed.

"Yea. It was bad. She broke his nose. That was about four or five months before he left." Blaine said quietly. "Ever since then he kind of caves. I think he's afraid of her."

"Well..." Santana turned to smile at Sam. "Your little girlfriend is kind of a badass."

"Mhmm" They all turned to the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned to see Rachel and Noah standing there. Rachel smiled at Sam happily.

"Sam, Noah has something he would like to say to you." SHe looked at him expectantly.

"sorry." It was barely above a whisper.

"Louder Noah!" Rachel glared.

"Sorry!" He said defeatedly.

"No worries man. I'm sure the first boyfriend Stacy brings home will get the third degree from me to." Noah nodded curtly and took a seat next to Quinn. Rachel looked around the table noticing there were no more chairs, she smiled at Sam for a second and took a seat in his lap. His hands quickly shot up as he looked between Noah and Blaine showing them exactly where his hands were.

"Don't push it Rach!" Noah growled.

"I broke your nose once Noah and I'll do it again." She didn't even bother to look at him.

* * *

Santana had finally had enough of the happy couple. Every time Puck wasn't looking Sam would sneak a kiss or whisper something sweet in her ear. Rachel simply giggled at everything he did. It was nauseating. Sam kept denying that he was in love, but Santana saw straight through his act. She looked between the two, at least he was happy. She decided that if he wasn't going to admit to his feelings for Rachel she would help push things along. She winced as the drunk on stage missed another note in whatever song he was singing. That was when the idea hit her. She looked at them again and smirked as she made her way up to the stage and spoke to the man running the karaoke machine.

"What's Santana doing?" Rachel asked finally noticed the Latina's seat was empty and saw her up on stage.

"I don't know but with that smile on her face, I'm kind of worried." Sam said feeling his stomach drop.

"Oh she's going to sing." Sam saw the look Santana was shooting at him. _Oh No. _Sam thought.

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet_

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet_

_The sun's in the sky, its warming up your bare legs_

_You can't deny your looking for the sunset_

Sam was going to kill her. Why couldn't she mind her own damn business?

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet_

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet_

_It's the search for the time before it leaves without you_

_Have you lost your mind or has she taken all of yours too?_

_Whats this about? I figured love would shine through_

_We've lost romance this world has turned so see through_

_Open your mind, believe it's going to come to_

_Romance alive and hope she's going to tell you_

Santana laughed to herself at the panicked look on Sam's face. SHe knew he would be upset, but she just wanted to see her best friend happy and Lord knows if she didn't step in Rachel would leave before he ever admitted her feelings.

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet_

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet_

_The sun's in the sky, its warming up your bare legs_

_You can't deny your looking for the sunset_

Sam looked at Rachel nervously as she watched Santana sing to the both of them. To his relief she simply smiled back at him and leaned backwards cuddling up close, pressing her back into his chest. Hell, he might even have to thank San later.

_Whats this about? I figured love would shine through_

_We've lost romance this world has turned so see through_

_Open your mind, believe it's going to come to_

_Romance alive and hope she's going to tell you_

_She's got you high_

_She's got you high_

_She's got you high_

_She's got you high_

_She's got you high_

_She's got you high_

_Whats this about? I figured love would shine through_

_We've lost romance this world has turned so see through_

_Open your mind, believe it's going to come to_

_Romance alive and hope she's going to tell you_

_Whats this about? I figured love would shine through_

_We've lost romance this world has turned so see through_

_Open your mind, believe it's going to come to_

_Romance alive and hope_

_She's got you high!_

Santana shot him a shit eating grin as she took her seat to the sound of applause. He couldn't say anything now and she knew that. Rachel placed a quick kiss on his cheeks before she got up. Sam didn't see where she was going, part of him knew that Santana's song had freaked her out. He continued to glare at Santana. He finally broke the glare when Kurt gave an excited squeal.

"Oh She's going to sing!" He clapped happily. "Sam watch this she's amazing." Sure enough there was Rachel smiling at him happily from the stage. He was just glad that she hadn't been scared off, but then again he didn't know what song she was singing. This could get ugly.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

He couldn't deny how beautiful her voice was. She looked perfect up on the stage, like it was the place she was meant to be. SHe hopped off the stage and made her way over to the table, eyes never moving from Sam's. He felt his cheeks start to burn as his smile grew wider.

"You...You were incredible." He said enveloping her in his arms.

"Thank you." She looked back at the table and noticed two empty seats. "Where did Blaine and Noah go?" As soon as the words left her mouth they heard Noah's voice over the loudspeaker.

"This is for you baby sister." She turned, horror written all over her face.

"Oh no." She said putting her head in her hands as she sulked on the table.

**Hebrew used (in order): **

**What is wrong with you?!**

**Why are you mad?**

**Apologize!**

**No!**

**No? No! Alright! Outside Now!**

**Let me know what you think. Reviews are love. If there is anything you'd like to see or anything you think might happen I want to hear about it. I'm more than willing to try and include something in the story so long as it doesn't affect the story too much and I like hearing your theories. The songs used were Mumm-ra's She's got you high and Chritina Perry's Arms. **


End file.
